Espero que no esperes algo de mí
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Sasuke, el malvado Sasuke, hace una ridícula apuesta, su víctima, Hinata, sin embargo se da cuenta que más que una apuesta es una prueba de vida, durante este tiempo se pone a prueba su maldad y se permite ser bueno, decide que eso no puede ser y se convierte en un patán desdichado, Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que no esperes algo de mí.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 1:**

"_**La carta"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

6 de diciembre de 2005

Espero que no esperes algo de mí, realmente lo espero, y sé que te será difícil, pero tratare de que puedas lograrlo, ¿cómo?, pues te diré muchas verdades, primero, no he sido el hombre más honesto contigo, lo único que es verdad sobre mí y que tú sabes, es mi nombre, tengo que admitirlo, te he mentido más que a nadie en toda mi vida, te he mentido en absolutamente todo, cuando te dije que te amaba, estaba mintiendo, cuando dije que los hot-cakes que preparabas eran deliciosos, estaba mintiendo, la verdad eres bastante mala cocinando, cuando te decía que te veías hermosa con ese vestido azul, sorpresa, estaba mintiendo, nunca me has gustado, de ninguna forma, eres demasiado simple, eres demasiado poca cosa, eres poco apasionada, no eres lo que necesito y si todo este tiempo te he estado mintiendo ha sido por puro aburrimiento, me divertía apostando conmigo en cuanto tiempo notarias el sarcasmo en mi voz cada vez que te hacia un alago, y para mi sorpresa, siempre te creías absolutamente todo, en mi mente estaba muerto de risa cuando decía que caminabas bonito, caminas como si quisieras que nadie te viera, con un temple tan mediocre, nunca has sido capaz si quiera de verme a los ojos por un tiempo prolongado, ¿por qué te digo todo esto ahora?, porque me has aburrido, ya fuiste mía y eso era todo lo que esperaba para dejarte, para alejarme de ti, sabes, te hablare claro, hice una apuesta con algunos sujetos, aposte que en menos de tres meses tendría tu virginidad, todos se rieron, no porque no creyeran que te fueras a enamorar de mí, sino porque todos estaban de acuerdo en que nadie tenía el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para verte desnuda sin vomitar, aposte mil dólares con todos, me serviste para ganarme tres mil dólares, gracias nena, sé que cuando te digo nena te sonrojas, ¿estarás sonrojada cuando leas esto?, apuesto a que eres tan tonta que sí, estarás tan roja como un tomate, no tienes una idea de cómo odio tus sonrojos, no tienes 15 años, ya madura, te digo todo esto porque a pesar de tu total carencia de cualidades, nunca fuiste una mala persona conmigo, en agradecimiento estoy siendo sincero, espero que llores lo suficiente, espero que me odies, espero que dejes de ser tan patética una vez en tu vida, que tengas carácter, que me abofetees, que te vengues, por favor, has mi vida divertida, no hagas que esta sinceridad sea en vano.

No esperes algo más de mí, gracias de antemano por desaparecer de mi vida.

Mi más sincero odio, tu jode-vida personal, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Notas: Nueva historia, será un UA, espero que les guste, es lo primero que hago en un universo alterno, tratare de mantener todas las personalidades intactas, espero que todo salga bien.

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que no esperes algo de mí.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 2:**

"_**Sasuke tu Jode-vida personal"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como todos los días, iba de vuelta a casa, trabajaba en una oficina, recién comenzaba, pero vivía en ese lugar desde hace años, estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina a dos cuadras de su hogar, realmente le gustaba ese sitio, había muchas flores, todo el año, aun en invierno se mantenían de pie, le parecían un verdadero ejemplo de vida, lucha y esfuerzo, como todos los días escucho risas, siempre que se quedaba mirando esas flores los sujetos de enfrente se reían, ¿qué era tan gracioso?, continuo su camino, cuando un sujeto comenzó a gritarle-¡Hey nena, ven conmigo, veras como te quito esa pena!-y movía sus caderas en un movimiento vulgar, los ignoro por completo, bajo la mirada y apretó el paso, entro a sus hogar y suspiro, esperaba que algún día esos chicos dejaran de lado esa forma de ser y se tomaran el tiempo de realmente conocerla, esperaba que algún día conocieran lo que era el respeto, pero ese era su principal problema, siempre esperaba algo de quien alguien con sentido común, esperaría nada.

.

.

.

Como todos los días, se paró junto a su ventana, era la hora en que esa chica mirara las flores de su jardín, ¿por qué siempre se les quedaba viendo?, hay flores en todas partes, si tanto le gustaban, que cuidara las suyas, y no que el cuidara esas, siempre las había detestado, siempre, y que alguien las mirara con admiración le parecía repulsivo, mientras ella veía el jardín con asombro, él pensaba en maneras de deshacerse de ese cúmulo florido de cosas detestables, pero en verdad nada podía contra ese maldito jardín, escucho que los muchachos de enfrente le gritaban cosas, ella siempre los ignoraba, cuando los escuchaba su mirada se volvía curiosa, no era odio ni molestia, era miedo combinado con esperanza, como si los sujetos la asustaran, pero al mismo tiempo ella esperara que algo bueno les sucediera, como si esperara que esos sujetos algún día entendieran lo que era el respeto, bajo la mirada y se fue más rápido de lo que había llegado, bajo las escaleras de su pequeña casa, uno de los sujetos de enfrente estaba a punto de tocar, llego más rápido que el vago de enfrente y espero paciente a que golpeara su puerta, al escuchar los toques groseros abrió con hostilidad, todo lo que él hacía era hostil.

-¿Qué?-dijo como saludo.

-Dice Kakuzo que ya está listo tu auto, que puedes ir por el cuándo quieras-le contesto el chico con un poco de miedo, escucho una vez que derroto el solo a cuatro hombres, todos ellos militares, a uno le destrozo la nariz y a otro lo dejo en coma, en realidad no sabía porque no estaba en prisión, por menos han apresado a muchos.

-Claro-tomo una chaqueta de cuero que estaba cerca de la entrada, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, los dos hombres caminaron a paso sereno hasta cruzar la calle que lo separaba del taller mecánico de enfrente.

-Hola Sasuke-un hombre musculoso y con aire siniestro, le extendía una mano que recién se acababa de limpiar con un trapo aún más grasoso que la propia extremidad, tomo el saludo con fuerza, era un saludo rudo, más que cortes y amable, parecía el inicio de una pelea.

-¿Mi auto está listo?-dijo altanero como siempre, Sasuke era un hombre que no iba con cortesías por la vida, no esperaba cosas buenas de alguien y así mismo nadie esperaba cosas buenas de él.

-Claro, puedes calarlo, te doy una garantía, si en un mes vuelve a fallar, tráelo de vuelta, la reparación será gratuita-le dio sus llaves, Sasuke le dio un fajo de billetes, se metió en su auto y salió a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Después de que aquella chica, que ningún hombre trataba con cariño, respeto o algo parecido, llegara a su casa y buscara cosas en la despensa, se dio cuenta que no había nada para una comida decente, busco una chamarra y se dispuso a ir al mini-súper más cercano para comprar algo de comida, camino con calma, entro al lugar, surtió su despensa, cuando estaba comprando sus artículos de higiene personal, se sintió un poco incomoda, había al menos tres chicos, se veían jóvenes, pero no tanto para lo inmaduros que estaban actuando, se reían a sus espaldas y cuchicheaban cosas que ella alcanzaba a escuchar, es como si lo hicieran a propósito, decían cosas hirientes como, "¿tampones?, dudo mucho si quiera que esa cosa tenga una vagina" y todos reían por el comentario voraz, para que alguien cuchicheara un poco más alto y dijera algo aún más grosero e innecesario, "cierto amigo, ese intento de mujer parece más un chico debilucho, apuesto que es un sujeto al que castraron y por eso ahora finge ser una chica", entonces todos reían aún más, tomo unos tampones velozmente, se puso tan nerviosa que se le cayeron, para su mala suerte la pequeña caja se abrió y en un instante había un par de decenas de tampones en el piso, los jóvenes que hace un rato reían discretamente, ahora se torcían por el dolor que sus malévolas risas les causaban, ella se agacho y comenzó a recogerlos, las manos le temblaban, se sentía realmente humillada, de pronto la risas cesaron, pensó que aquellos ya habían tenido suficiente diversión y se habían marchado, levanto la cara para comprobarlo y se encontró con un sujeto a su lado, le daba la espalda, se veía realmente grande y poderoso, los sujetos que se reían de ella, lo miraban con miedo, dio medio paso al frente, en un gesto tan altanero, uno que nunca había visto, con ese simple movimiento todos salieron corriendo, el hombre giro el rostro un instante después, sus miradas se encontraron, de la impresión nuevamente todos los tampones huyeron de su caja, los pagaría por compromiso, esos ya no podría usarlos.

.

.

.

Había salido a toda prisa del taller de los vecinos, quería volver a manejar su adorado auto, dio unas cuantas vueltas sin rumbo fijo y decidió que debía de comprar algo de comida instantánea, se detuvo en un mini-súper cualquiera y se dispuso a comprar las cosas que regularmente comía, arroz instantáneo, pollo congelado, del que se mete en el horno y está listo, compro comida para unos 7 días, odiaba ir de compras, también llevo cervezas, hizo memoria y le hacía falta crema para afeitar, se dispuso a ir al área de higiene personal, estaba mirando las cosas cuando escucho a unos sujetos, le recordaban tanto a los mecánicos que vivían frente a su casa, al parecer molestaban a una chica "¿tampones?, dudo mucho si quiera que esa cosa tenga una vagina",- ¿esa cosa? Será acaso un travesti-, se preguntó mentalmente, la curiosidad lo invadió un instante, quería voltear a ver al espécimen del que hablaban aquellos sujetos "cierto amigo, ese intento de mujer parece más un chico debilucho, apuesto que es un sujeto al que castraron y por eso ahora finge ser una chica" volvió a escuchar los comentarios y las risas, de pronto las risas aumentaron muchísimo, se volvieron un sonido más hiriente que divertido, movió el rostro para poder ver que sucedía y se encontró con una chica que recogía tampones del suelo, los sujetos le parecieron tan repulsivos, se burlaban de ella como si sus comentarios no hubieran sido suficiente, esa chica no era lo que habían insinuado, tal vez no era muy agraciada, pero era una mujer, estaba seguro, de pronto un sentimiento que no tenía hace mucho tiempo lo invadió, sintió compasión, estaba seguro que después se arrepentiría, pero estaba decidido, se interpuso entre la chica y los sujetos, los fulmino con la mirada, todos se callaron al ver su rostro, uso la expresión más fría y dura que tenía, no se movían, estaban paralizados por el miedo que les provocaba, dio un paso al frente con la intensión de que salieran corriendo, eso siempre le funcionaba, era un movimiento que hacía todo el tiempo, incluso inconscientemente, su movimiento tuvo el efecto deseado, en menos de un minuto los sujetos estaban subidos en su camioneta, giro el rostro para ver a la chica, era aquella que miraba sin falta, todos los días, su jardín, sus miradas se encontraron, se sintió muy extraño, no lo miraba con agradecimiento, solo estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida, como si no pudiera creer que alguien la hubiera ayudado, eso lo descoloco, unos mecánicos de pacotilla le inspiraban más esperanza que él, eso sí que era realmente ofensivo, sin embargo, así estaba mejor, que no esperara algo de él, porque recibiría nada, los tampones volvieron a caerse y sin que se diera cuenta, de un momento a otro, estaba en el suelo, ayudándola.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo en un tono de voz tan dulce, tan quedo, que por un momento creyó que había sido su imaginación, no le respondió de ninguna forma, solo la miro muy fijamente, ella se sonrojo, ningún hombre nunca la había mirado de esa forma- ahora es el momento en el que usted me responde, con un "no hay de que" o "no se merecen" o tal vez si no es muy cortes porque le parece tonto o por alguna otra razón, puede reprenderme con alguna frase como "ten más cuidado la próxima vez, chica tonta"-la mujer alzo un puño molesta y trataba de imitar la voz de un hombre, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban en un rictus demasiado gracioso, él la miro demasiado extrañado, cuando miraba a alguien como la estaba mirando a ella, todos se paralizaban del miedo, después de que acabo de hablar se rio, se reía tan fresco, tan melodioso, que de su boca salió algo que no decía hace años, dudaba si quiera haberlo dicho alguna vez.

-De nada-la chica detuvo su risa al escucharlo y le dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan limpia y sincera que, aunque no lo deseara, el hombre también sonrió.

-Es raro ver la amabilidad hoy en día, es aún más raro, que yo que siempre creo que las personas cambiaran, y se volverán respetuosas y amables, no pueda creer que existan seres humanos como usted, es realmente una buena persona- el chico se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarla, lo que sentía en sus entrañas no le estaba gustando nada, era mejor alejar a esa mujer que lo hacía actuar tan extraño.

-No soy amble, no se confunda por favor, lo mío no fue amabilidad, fue…-hablaba con un tono frio y duro, tan amargo que se sorprendió que la chica osara interrumpirlo.

-Lastima-dijo aun con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo es que sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir?, la chica miro su expresión y decidió aclararle la situación al musculoso que tenía enfrente- esto es solo lastima, o al menos eso quiere que crea, porque detesta ser amable, no importa lo que me diga, no estoy confundida de ninguna forma, lo que usted hizo por mí, es más de lo que alguien ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida, si usted quiere llamarlo lastima, está bien, para mí esto es amabilidad y ni usted ni sus palabras cambiaran lo que yo pienso-le hablaba de forma tan dulce, prácticamente lo estaba reprendiendo, pero se sentía tan bien escucharla, nunca nadie lo había tratado con respeto, el 90% de las personas le temían y el otro 10%, era el 10% de gente más grande y arrogante que él, que no le temían, sino que lo veían como alguien insignificante.

-Como sea, me largo-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a las cajas, con una expresión indiferente- La próxima vez que alguien te moleste, míralos feo, grítales, golpéalos, has lo que sea necesario para que se callen la maldita boca y te respeten-le dijo sin detenerse pero girando el rostro para mirarla, ¿por qué le decía todo aquello?, quien sabe y además que importaba, no volvería a hablar con ella.

-Espera-le dio alcance, pensó que lo dejaría en paz, sabía que nada bueno sale de ser caritativo-¿no cree que está equivocado?-detuvo su paso, bajo el rostro y la miro furibundo, exigiéndole una explicación-yo creo que si yo miro feo a alguien que me moleste, le grito o lo golpeo o hago cualquier cosa violenta para que me dejen tranquila, no me ganare su respeto, tal vez logre intimidar a algunos cuantos y me gane su miedo, ¿pero respeto?, el respeto no se gana a base de golpes u ofensas, usted por ejemplo, me ha mirado molesto, pero no lo respeto por eso, lo respeto por su cordialidad hacia mí, por la forma en que sus acciones me han hecho sentir, no se valió de ofensas para ganárselo-no le respondió, pagaron sus cosas en silencio y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, no la volvió a ver, se subió a su auto y encendió el motor, ella capto el mensaje, sabía que no quería estar más a su lado, así que ella también emprendió la marcha para ir a casa, iba caminado tranquilamente, pensando en si había comprado todo y recordando al sujeto que la había ayudado, se sorprendió mucho, casi nunca podía hablar con extraños, era extremadamente tímida, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto valor?, se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había dicho, la vergüenza le gano, trato de respirar, trato de calmarse, pensó en detalles del muchacho, su cabello, su piel-¿de qué color eran sus ojos?- pensó en eso, pero no pudo recordarlo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó más temprano de lo normal, toda la noche en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de aquella mujer, "el respeto no se gana a base de golpes u ofensas, usted por ejemplo, me ha mirado molesto, pero no lo respeto por eso, lo respeto por su cordialidad hacia mí, por la forma en que sus acciones me han hecho sentir, no se valió de ofensas para ganárselo", -¿respeto?-se sentía extraño, nunca antes lo habían tratado de esa forma, se dirigió a su ventana, a esa donde todas las tardes veía aquella que miraba su jardín como si fuera una obra de arte, la vio caminar apresuradamente, no se detuvo, ni siquiera giro el rostro para ver las flores, no le dio mayor importancia, metió una sopa instantánea al horno, mientras esperaba, pensaba que siempre que la veía desde su ventana le había parecido realmente fea, se veía gorda, el color de sus ojos era muy extraño y su cabello parecía odiarla, sin embargo había algo en ella, algo más allá de la apariencia o el porte, que le parecía agradable, a sus ojos era una mujer bonita, pero nunca lo admitiría, le seguiría la corriente a todo el mundo y la consideraría horrenda, así era mejor, además nadie le había preguntado su opinión acerca de la chica, no tenía por qué expresarla, comió su alimento instantáneo, se sentó frente a su ordenador personal y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, se encargaba de la seguridad cibernética de una compañía, lo hacía desde su casa, le pagaban bien y además era como su propio jefe, se le fue toda la tarde en aquello, fue un día bastante ocupado, cuando la noche lo alcanzo, volvió a comer algo que, en realidad no le gustaba, se metía al horno y estaba listo, pero no podía quejarse, como hacerlo si nunca en su vida había tenido una comida casera, mientras masticaba la carne de la pierna de un pollo, se acercó a la ventana, ya era hora de que la chica mirara su jardín, era extraño como ese momento del día lo esperaba con ansias, espero unos 5 minutos y la chica apareció en su rango de visión, como siempre admiraba a las flores, se les quedaba mirando por largos minutos y él se le quedaba mirando a ella mientras no se fuera, jamás alzaba la vista, no temía ser descubierto, suponía que la chica creía que la casa estaba sola, supuso que, como todos los días, los mecánicos volvieron a molestarla y ella se marchó, esta vez no tenía esa mirada que tanto expectación le provocaba,-tal vez ya se dio cuenta que esos nunca cambiaran-no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Uno de los ayudantes del mecánico, cruzo la calle, se agacho en la acera y recogió algo, bajo a toda prisa, era algo de la chica, quería saber que era, cuando puso los pies fuera de su casa actuó con total naturalidad.

-Hola Sasuke -le dijo el muchacho, sería mayor que el por un par de años, tenía un carácter muy infantil, de esos que quieren aparentar madures pero que fracasan en el intento.

-¿Qué traes en las manos?-le pregunto tan distante como siempre.

-Son las llaves de aquella chica rara, se le cayeron, regresara por ellas y nosotros nos divertiremos-hablo fuerte, los sujetos al otro lado comenzaron a reír, el joven cruzo la calle y Sasuke lo siguió, cuando llegaron le lanzó las llaves al mecánico jefe, Kakuzo.

-No entiendo que tiene de divertido molestar a una chica-todos lo miraron con sorpresa inscrita en su rostro, esa era la oración más larga que les había dado en toda la vida, nunca hablaba al menos que fuera necesario.

-Es divertido, ya veras, cuando regrese, hasta tu reirás-le dijo Hidan, el que había recogido las llaves.

-No lo creo, no creo que sea divertido observarla sufrir-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Entonces que sería divertido con ella?-pregunto el muchacho que había ido el día anterior a darle el aviso de que su auto estaba listo, su nombre era Sasori, aquello lo había preguntado en un tono lujurioso y desagradable.

-Estoy seguro de que esa fea solo tiene una cosa divertida, que ningún hombre ha tocado y que esta entre sus piernas-Hidan hablo de forma tan ridículamente morbosa que todos, a excepción de Sasuke, pusieron una mueca de asco.

-Eso seguro, no creo que exista un valiente que se la quiera tirar, nadie tiene el estómago para eso-Sasori completo el comentario, todos rieron, menos Sasuke, esto no pasó inadvertido para Kakuzo, que ya tenía una nueva forma de divertirse con la chica.

-¿Qué opinas Sasuke, serias capaz de hacerlo por 500?-Kakuzo lo dijo como al descuido, Sasuke le dio una mirada significativa, ese hombre se traía algo entre manos.

-Hermano, si haces algo como eso, también tendrás 500 de mi parte-Hidan que le tomaba confianza de forma rápida a cualquiera le tendió su oferta.

-También ofrezco 500-Sasori dijo con un tono completamente serio.

-¿Y si lo intentara y no lo consiguiera?-no sabía por qué estaba siguiendo ese absurdo juego, tal vez estaba aburrido, la chica no le era del todo desagradable y ya se estaba hartando de Sakura, la chica con la que mantenía relaciones sexuales sin compromiso, una virgen no le vendría mal y si venia acompañada de mil quinientos, mucho mejor.

-Bueno, si acaso no lo logras tu nos das quinientos a cada uno-reconsidero, esa chica no se merecía algo como eso.

-No lo creo-dijo en un suspiro, era mejor dejar a esa mujer de lado, ya encontraría otra cosa en que entretenerse.

-Tienes razón al decir que no, yo creo que no serías capaz si quiera de que ella te devolviera la mirada-Kakuzo sabia como hacer que tipos del estilo de su vecino cedieran, si lo retaba y menospreciaba, Sasuke terminaría haciendo todo lo que él quisiera.

-No es que no pueda, es que no quiero-dijo mirando al mecánico con molestia, ese tipo estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.

-Como digas, alguien con tanta experiencia como yo se da cuenta cuando un reto es muy grande para alguien, sé que no eres capaz, no porque seas buen tipo, más bien porque eres cobarde-lo golpearía, aquello ultimo había sido más de lo que podía soportar, el sujeto lo miraba altanero, con una sonrisita de triunfo, se la borraría del rostro, estaba preparando su puño para ponerlo con fuerza sobre la nariz de Kakuzo cuando Hidan grito-¡Ahí viene!-respiro, lo estaban retando, el nunca rechazaba un reto, esto que estaba a punto de hacer, lo había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado, nada era diferente ahora, él no perdía, no perdería y menos con algo tan tonto e insignificante.

-Lo hare, dame las llaves, tendré a esa chica en mis manos en menos de 5 meses-sonrió complacido, Kakuzo le lanzó las llaves.

-Tienes 6 meses, si consigues su virginidad, y además no vomitas, te daremos tres mil-todos asintieron en acuerdo, se emocionaron con la nueva diversión que tendrían, giro el rostro y pudo mirarla, una pequeña punzada de culpa lo invadió pero la ignoro por completo, no estaba en su naturaleza el ser bueno.

.

.

.

Mientras miraba ese hermoso jardín, por primera vez levanto la vista, en la ventana estaba un hombre, tenía una playera blanca y unos jeans negros, la miraba tan atento que ni siquiera se percató de la incomodidad que le estaba provocando, ¿Cuántas veces la habría visto mirar su jardín?, ¿pensaría que estaba loca?, ¿pensaría que era alguna especie de psicópata?, lo miro con un poco más de atención, se le hacía familiar, de pronto él se movió, y ella supo de donde lo conocía, ese movimiento altanero, ese de superioridad, el mismo que había hecho el día anterior en el mini-súper para los sujetos que la molestaban, se quedó tan impresionada con su descubrimiento que salió huyendo, ni siquiera les dio oportunidad a los mecánicos de molestarla, iba tan rápido que se sorprendió, ¿de qué huía?, ese hombre no la trataba mal, debió de haberse quedado ahí un momento más, lo hubiera saludado, tal vez esta vez sí podría aprender el color de sus ojos-bueno, el pasado es pasado-se dijo así misma, se dio un pequeño abrazo, la próxima vez lo saludaría, permaneció frente a su puerta un instante, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sus llaves no estaban, en el otro bolsillo pero sus llaves no estaban, comenzó a tentarse por todas partes, pero sus llaves no estaban, volvió mentalmente sobre sus pasos, no las había dejado en la oficina,-debieron caerse por el camino, tal vez cuando corrí-tenía un repuesto, pero el repuesto estaba adentro, junto a su cama, en el pequeño mueble de noche, en el cajón más bajo, se dio la vuelta con resignación y comenzó a buscarlas por el camino, esperaba encontrarlas antes del taller mecánico, estaba cansada y no quería escuchar las tonterías que Kakuzo y sus asistentes le decían, y sobre todo, aún no se sentía preparada para ver a aquel hombre que la había cautivado, toda la noche se la había pasado fantaseando con él, toda la noche había intentado recordar el color de sus ojos, algunas veces los veía color miel, otras verde, inclusive, una vez cerro los ojos, se concentró y en sus recuerdos esos ojos eran azules, no encontró nada, solamente faltaba por revisar esa cuadra a la que no quería llegar, si no las encontraba tendría que romper un vidrio, se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar la pequeña calle que la separaba de la cuadra del mecánico Kakuzo, suspiro cuando vio a ese hombre de ojos misteriosos con los chicos que a diario la molestaban, solo veía su espalda, pero estaba segura de que era él, de pronto se dio la vuelta y la miro, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, era como una alerta,-¡Aléjate de él!-su mente se lo gritaba, estaba a punto de correr, pero algo la detuvo, algo en la forma en que ese sujeto la miraba, eso hizo que se quedara de piedra en la acera frente a ese jardín que tantas veces había admirado, ahora las flores parecían mirarla a ella.

-Estas son tuyas- Sasuke le hablo fuerte mientras cruzaba la calle, por primera vez los mecánicos no abrieron la boca, se dedicaron a trabajar, ella noto que miraban de reojo, pero no le dio importancia, el hombre le lanzo las llaves, para ella fue fácil atraparlas-buenos reflejos-le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella, su tono no tenía ningún matiz especial, los chicos del taller esperaban que la chica se sonrojara y saliera huyendo, sin embargo, alzó la cara, miro a los ojos de su vecino y sonrió, nunca la habían visto sonreír, todos sintieron algo extraño, ¿culpa?, tal vez, pero ninguno diría nada, todos eran demasiado hombres para echarse para atrás en un asunto tan importante como el de ver humillada de la peor manera a una chica.

-Muchas gracias, estaba considerando un "allanamiento" de mi propia casa si no las encontraba-era raro, con los extraños nunca podía decir lo que pensaba, pero con aquel era distinto, se sentía cómoda, se sentía segura.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, chica tonta-habló nuevamente con ese tono plano, pero ella sonrió, él la escuchaba, aquello se lo había dicho ayer, no la estaba ignorando, era un buen tipo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, dio unos cinco pasos y volvió a encararlo-por cierto, mi nombre es Hinata-él se acercó, se acercó tanto que la chica podía olerlo, le tomo la mano, ella tembló un poco por el contacto.

-Soy Sasuke -beso su mejilla, lo hizo de forma amistosa, pero para ella ese contacto había significado algo más.

-Un gusto Sasuke, mi salva-vida personal-le regalo una última sonrisa y echo a correr por la calle, esta vez no regreso el rostro, no quería que el viera su sonrojo, por un momento no sintió que corriera, sintió que volaba, no quería sonreír, pero los músculos de su rostro se contraían involuntariamente y hacían que esa sonrisa enamorada no se fuera, entro a su casa, se tiró sobre su sofá, suspiro, cerró los ojos y pudo verlo, esta vez los ojos de Sasuke eran negros.

.

.

.

Sasuke se quedó en la acera mirando el lugar por el que Hinata había desaparecido, sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿se sonrojo?, imposible, agito la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hey, la tienes que enamorar tu a ella y no al revés!-Hidan le grito, el alzó una mano a modo de despedida y entro a su pequeña casa, se dejó caer sobre su sofá, suspiro, cerró los ojos y pudo verla-salva-vida personal-dijo con sarcasmo, se rio con burla-yo más bien diría tu jode-vida personal.

.

.

.

Nota: Feliz con el resultado, ¿ustedes qué tal?, déjenme su opinión en un review, no estaba muy segura sobre si crear nuevos personajes para los mecánicos, al final decidí que poner a estos tres Akatsuki estaría bien, de cualquier forma no van a salir mucho, toda la historia va a girar alrededor de Sasuke y Hinata.

Aclaración: El primer capítulo es una carta que Sasuke le mandara más adelante a Hinata, es como una trama circular, más o menos.

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que no esperes algo de mí.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Por favor, has mi vida divertida.**_**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de aquella presentación, él estaba todas las tardes fuera de su casa justamente a la hora en que ella pasaba.

.

.

.

Desde aquella presentación, ella no se detenía a mirar las flores, solamente lo saludaba y caminaba apresuradamente.

.

.

.

Desde aquel beso en la mejilla, él no respondía a sus saludos más que con un movimiento de cabeza, aun se sentía tonto por sonrojarse como si fuera un crio.

.

.

.

Desde aquel beso en la mejilla, ella se veía más radiante, lo saludaba con alegría, aun se sentía en las nubes por haberlo tenido tan cerca.

.

.

.

Desde aquella escena en la calle, los mecánicos no molestaban más a la chica, ahora su nueva diversión era molestar a Sasuke, por alguna razón se contenía a golpearlos, sabían que eventualmente su paciencia se acabaría, pero los hombres de la grasa de auto la disfrutarían mientras durara.

.

.

.

Desde que él supo que ella olía a lavanda fresca y dulce miel, no encontraba una manera de cómo proceder, desde que él supo que la piel de ella era suave, no encontraba una manera de ganarse esos tres mil dólares.

.

.

.

Desde que ella supo que él olía a jabón de limón, no encontraba el valor para invitarlo a comer, desde que ella supo lo fuerte que eran las manos de él, no encontraba la manera adecuada para agradecerle por las veces que la había rescatado.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes, un mes exactamente desde aquel acontecer en la calle, y todos los mecánicos sentían 500 dólares seguros, Sasuke no hacia absolutamente nada por acercarse a la chica, solo la miraba, era divertido burlarse de él, pero querían ver acción, ya querían regocijarse de la desgracia femenina, Kakuzo esperaba más que eso, sabía que no solo la chica sufriría, Sasuke también lo haría, ver a un patán egocéntrico hecho mierda siempre era divertido.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes, un mes exactamente desde que había besado su mejilla, y no podía dejar de sentirse como un imbécil, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ya era hora de continuar, tenía que hablarle, tenía que ganársela, estaba perdiendo tiempo y con él, tres mil dólares, no pasaba de ese día, cuando la chica regresara de su trabajo, le hablaría.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes, un mes exactamente desde que él le había dicho su nombre, y no podía ser valiente y hablarle, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, lo estaba perdiendo, si quería a ese hombre en su vida, tenía que hablarle, tenía que ser su amiga, porque era lo que ella quería, un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, solo eso, no pasaba de ese día, cuando estuviera de camino a casa, le hablaría.

.

.

.

Desafortunadamente para la determinación que ambos mostraban, Hinata salió de trabajar hasta muy tarde y una compañera la había llevado en su auto, cuando paso por la casa de Sasuke, pudo observar la luz del segundo piso encendida, el tiempo paso más lento, como si la tentara a intentar verlo por la ventana, pero pareciera que el tiempo también se divertía al verla sufrir, era como si dijera-pasare más lento, para que tengas la esperanza de verlo, sé que no podrás hacerlo, será divertido verte fracasar-y el tiempo no se equivoca, el tiempo siempre tiene la razón y le da razón a todo.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había pasado todo la tarde esperando, cuando dieron las once de la noche y ella no iba por ahí, algo parecido a la preocupación paso por su mente, sin embargo, no podía hacer gran cosa, apenas la conocía, sabia prácticamente nada de la chica, solo conocía su nombre y sospechaba que sería la persona más buena que conocería a lo largo de su miserable vida, siempre que la observaba se reprendía mentalmente por aceptar esa apuesta tan estúpida, pero su parte obscura y malvada, que era decenas de miles de veces más que la parte buena, le decía que estaba bien, que si no lo hacía, estaría perdido, si de pronto esa diminuta parte buena le ganaba, estaría perdido, porque entonces, ¿qué seria él?, si no lograba fastidiar a esa chica, ya no se conocería a sí mismo y lo que creía ser perdería todo sentido, encontrándose vulnerable, cosa que detestaba, él no podía ser vulnerable, ni débil, ni algo, él era nada y se conformaba con eso, si de pronto sentía que tenía algún valor, caería en un agujero de cosas sin sentido, el sentimiento de ser nada era lo mejor, le recordaba lo que realmente es la vida, le recordaba que luchar no tenía sentido, que tratar de disfrutar de ella era un sueño imposible, así que para un hombre como él, que de pronto tuviera sentimientos, catalogados como positivos hacia otra persona, era inaceptable, todas las veces que eso le había sucedido en el pasado, algo salía mal, la vida le enseñaba, una y otra y otra vez, que no podía ser feliz, le costó aprender aquello, pero que la vida le repitiera varias veces la lección, lo hizo entender, lo hizo resignarse-siempre he sido malo aprendiendo-se rio con sarcasmo, burlarse de él era un hábito que había adquirido con el tiempo, el fracaso era una constante en su vida y cuando el fracaso se vuelve rutina, cuando el fracaso es algo que uno espera de sí mismo, ya no duele, se vuelve divertido-¿cómo fracasare esta vez?-volvió a reírse-yo nunca pierdo-cerro los ojos, eso era cierto, todo lo que se proponía, lo conseguía-pero siempre fracaso-siempre que conseguía una meta, se daba cuenta a cuantas personas hería, se daba cuenta de su soledad y que la manera en que las conseguía hacía que al final ningún alago se sintiera bien, se daba cuenta de que solo era lo que los demás querían y eso en verdad era ser nada, pero estaba bien-nada-susurro, una melancolía invadió su mente, y ahí, tirado en la cama, mientras recordaba lo que era, se permitió ser algo, se permitió sentir tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpa-nada-dijo con furia, amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, haciéndole ver que por más que lo deseara, nunca podría ser lo que en verdad quería, que tendría que conformarse con ser nada, porqué por lo menos ser nada ya era algo.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin bajo del auto de su compañera y se encontró completamente sola, se permitió pensar en Sasuke, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, ¿la estaría esperando?-Sí, claro, eso seguro-comenzó a reír abrazándose, ser sarcástica, por lo menos con ella, resultaba divertido, raras veces podía serlo, nunca podía serlo con los demás, ella siempre trataba de tratar a todos con amabilidad y el sarcasmo llegaba a parecerle cruel, pues se basaba en los errores de los demás, recalcándolos, exprimiendo todo su contenido humillante-seguro que siempre duerme con la luz prendida, tal vez tenga pesadillas- y no se equivocaba, Sasuke tenía pesadillas cada noche, siempre soñaba con ese horrible pasado, ese que trataba de olvidar, pero que lo asediaba al grado de la locura.

.

.

.

Era sábado y no tenía gran cosa que hacer, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, claro, salió a una hora estratégica, para por fin dar el siguiente paso con ella, estaba junto a su ventana, y cuando la vio aparecer por la calle, bajo a toda prisa, en una carrera digna de un atleta olímpico, se detuvo un instante antes de abrir la puerta, respiro, se acomodó el cabello y la chaqueta de cuero, entonces adopto una pose de indiferencia, alzo la vista de forma que pareciera casual, la vio y la saludo con un gesto de la mano, camino hacia su jardín, ella llego hasta quedar frente a él.

-Hola Hinata-dijo plano y frio, por alguna razón podía actuar así con ella, con las demás chicas siempre era un poco más hablador, más falso, con ella era mucho más sincero.

-Sasuke, hola-con él no le costaba hablar, podía decir lo que pensaba, él le inspiraba esa confianza para actuar con libertad.

-¿Vienes del trabajo?-no sabía cómo seguir con esa conversación, le hubiera gustado que los mecánicos vieran aquello, para que así lo dejaran en paz, para su mala fortuna estaban de viaje por dos semanas.

-Sí, bueno, algo así, hoy solo fuimos por nuestro pago-lo miro dudosa un momento, se había prometido invitarlo a comer pero, solo había comprado cosas para hacer hot-cakes.

-Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa, si quieres, claro, esas bolsas se ven pesadas-con su pago había ido de compras, algunas cosas para comer, para limpieza y en alguna de las bolsas del montón, un vestido, lo compro solamente por comprar, no creía que alguna vez se lo fuera a poner, era demasiado revelador para su gusto.

-No te molestes, vivo realmente muy cerca, a unas dos cuadras solamente-se sonrojo tenuemente por la propuesta.

-No es molestia-Sasuke estaba del otro lado de la cerca, frente a ella, tomando casi todas las bolsas, sin importarle lo que la chica había dicho comenzó a caminar, seguro de sí, ella, medio a tropezones, logro alcanzarlo-¿Y en que trabajas?

-En una oficina, soy capturista de datos, ¿y tú?-él estaba atento en el camino, eran de verdad muchas bolsas, no tenía idea de que Hinata fuera tan fuerte, gracias a ello Hinata pudo confirmar el color negro de los ojos de Sasuke, era como el carbón, realmente se le hacía conocido de algún otro lado, pero no estaba muy segura de eso.

-Trabajo en mi casa, manejo la seguridad cibernética de una empresa, me agrada, es como si fuera mi propio jefe-su voz, normalmente sin matices, ahora sonó un poco aburrida.

-No te gusta ¿verdad?-nunca era tan curiosa, pero eso le había costado la soledad en ese nuevo lugar, no tenía ni un solo amigo, nadie en quien confiar o a quien recurrir en alguna emergencia, no era por eso solamente que hablaba con él, en realidad el joven le agradaba, su forma de ser, su estilo de hablar, le recordaban un poco a ella, como si los dos quisieran alejarse del resto del mundo, como si vivir en soledad fuera una penitencia.

-No es lo máximo, pero me agrada, así no tengo que tratar mucho con las personas, además pone a prueba mi capacidad y gano bastante bien-cuando dijo aquello, la estaba mirando, su plan de conquistarla se puso en marcha en ese instante, le regalo una sonrisa, una sexy, lasciva y encantadora sonrisa, el sonrojo de la chica lo hizo sentirse internamente satisfecho, ella le sonrió de vuelta, un mechón de su peinado, mal hecho, se posó sobre su mejilla, Sasuke lo retiro de su rostro, con mucho cuidado, rosando levemente la piel de la chica, ese calor que su mano irradiaba, esa sensación, la hicieron sentir una emoción familiar, como si realmente lo conociera de alguna otra parte, tomo la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, lo miro a los ojos de una forma tan profunda que por un momento el Uchiha creyó que sabía todo sobre él, todo sobre lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

-Te conozco de otra parte ¿verdad?-le dijo ella en tono confidencial, como si todo aquello fuera algo malo que debía de permanecer oculto. Él pudo respirar con tranquilidad, la sobreestimo, estaba seguro, no había descubierto su jugarreta, sin embargo, la afirmación que hizo le pareció extraña, en sus ojos estaba pintada una seguridad poco usual, no creía haberla visto antes, y si sabía algo de su pasado estaría en problemas, venia huyendo de él, no podría ser que ahora se lo fuera a topar en esta chica.

-Si te conociera de otra parte, lo recordaría-le dijo él siguiendo con el macabro plan, atrapo la mano que sostenía la suya, de una forma posesiva pero tierna, él sabía lo que se debía de hacer para que una mujer se volviera loca de amor-lo bueno no se olvida-su voz tenía la entonación perfecta, la chica podría pensar que le estaba coqueteando, pero lo hacía de una forma tan sutil, que siempre, todas las mujeres con las que había jugado se lo comprobaban, creían que era solo su imaginación y él solo quería ser amable, extrañamente ella no se sonrojo, no dio muestras de sentirse alagada.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo él haciéndose creer que su preocupación era falsa, pero sabía que había sido un gesto auténtico.

-Nada en realidad, cosas mías-dijo ella, como si estuviera sola, y él no existiera, estaban ya frente a su puerta, era una casa sencilla, pero linda, pequeña, pero bien distribuida.

-Bien, si son solo tuyas, sabré respetar tu silencio-le dijo mientras sostenía todas las bolsas para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, en una de ellas estaba un vestido azul, fresco, Hinata parecía gorda, ese vestido era demasiado pequeño, se le ocurrió entonces una idea brillante.

-Gracias por eso Sasuke, creo que aquello de que te conozco son solo figuraciones mías-su sonrisa tímida y cándida volvió, entonces Sasuke supo que la idea que acababa de saltarle en la cabeza era excelente, ya era suficiente de estar confundido, era hora de demostrase quien realmente era, tenía que sentir que era un patán maldito para poder dormir bien esa noche.

-Debe de ser-la chica entro a la casa, desvió su mirada por un instante tratando de conseguir seguridad-¿qui-quieres to-tomar al-algo?-esa fue la primera vez que la escucho tartamudear y hablar como si no quisiera ser escuchada, de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpa se le instalo en el alma, ya era suficiente, ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?, si dudo de llevar a cabo su plan, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a conseguirlo, que esa chica le pusiera a cuestionarse ¿Quién realmente era? Lo estaba haciendo enojar, comenzaba a odiarla de alguna forma.

-Claro que quiero-le dijo poniendo su sonrisa más falsa, esa chica iba a pagar, lo haría con creces. Hinata se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, ella le dirigió hasta la cocina, él coloco las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte, mientras acomodo todo esto-señalo las cosas de la bolsa, Sasuke pensó que era perfecto, tenía el pretexto indicado para sacar a relucir el vestido.

-Oh, claro que no, yo te ayudare-como hacia el siempre que no deseaba recibir una negativa, comenzaba a hacer cuando todavía no avisaba, Hinata se quedó un poco impactada, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad, con toda la batalla interna que había despertado aquella frase de "lo bueno no se olvida", se le paso por completo su pequeño secreto, ese secreto textil de color azul, solo lo recordó hasta que Sasuke lo tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunto el pelinegro con fingida inocencia, ella estaba altamente sonrojada, cuando se ponía nerviosa, por más que quisiera, no podía mentir.

-Si e-es mi-mío, pe-pero no-no pen-pensaba usar-usarlo-él le dedico una sonrisa, una que ella sintió como verdadera, porque en realidad lo era, ahora que veía la prenda con detenimiento, podía darse cuenta de su belleza y sencillez, le recordaba, de una manera que sabía que después le enojaría, a su madre, ella vestía de esa forma elegante, pero cómoda, entonces sintió un deseo enorme de que aquella chica de ojos extraños que tenía enfrente, fuera tan feliz como algún día lo fue su madre.

-Sabes, mi madre usaba uno muy parecido a este, si tu decidieras usarlo me encantaría verte-tenía la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo viejo, de tiempos mejores y más bellos, emanaba una tristeza y angustia tan grande que estremeció el corazón de Hinata, toda esa soledad que podía ver en él le recordaron a ella misma, en aquel momento tomo una decisión. Lo sacaría de ese hoyo, trataría de verlo feliz, porque aunque lo conocía un poco menos que nada, estaba segura que estaba más solo incluso que ella. Tomo el vestido que Sasuke estrujaba entre sus manos, sacándolo de su ensoñación, con manos temblorosas, lo acerco a su pecho, tomo un gran respiro y apretó los ojos como si con eso pudiera desaparecer de la realidad.

-Lo usare, pero promete que si me queda mal me lo dirás-Ahora estaba molesto, qué se creía esa para meterse en los asuntos de su pasado, como pudo haber traspasado una de sus barreras más altas y más poderosas, necesitaba humillarla, pobrecita, de seguro ni siquiera su cabeza entraría en esa tela azul. Sonrió de lado, era la hora de verla sufrir un poco.

-Muchas gracias-trato de disimular su sarcasmo, si la muchacha hubiera visto su expresión de fastidio probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa que se le antojo, ¿linda?, no, claro que no, era la sonrisa más estúpida que hubiera vista en toda su vida.

Ella giro sobre sus talones, no podía verlo, si lo hacía no conseguiría el valor para hacerlo, comenzó a caminar, lentamente, cuidando no caer, entro a su habitación, se deshizo de su pesada sudadera, frente al espejo estaba una chica de mejillas arreboladas, con una sonrisa determinada, con unos pechos que han logrado acomplejarla desde que comenzó a dejar de ser una niña, con una cintura pequeña y con caderas anchas, con una piel perfecta por ser pocas veces mostrada, deshizo su horrible peinado, no le gustaba que la miraran por eso se ocultaba bajo una máscara de desarreglo, su cabello quedo libre, largo, lacio, perfecto, se quitó sus pantalones, un par de tallas más grandes y esa playera vieja, que alguna vez había pertenecido a un chico que no conocía, pero que la había dejado en un puesto, de esos que se tiran en el piso y te venden ropa usada, quedo solamente en su ropa interior, era del color adecuado, arranco las etiquetas del vestido como pudo, y lo deslizo sobre su cuerpo, temió verse en el espejo, temía verse patética, horrenda, obesa, temió que sus senos se vieran mucho, que sus piernas se revelaran más de lo que quería, temió verse como una cualquiera, todos y cada uno de esos miedos estaban equivocados, porque se veía realmente muy hermosa, cada poro de su piel transpiraba belleza, sencillez, dulzura.

Con pasos temblorosos llego hasta la cocina, pero él no estaba, sonrió con tristeza, se había marchado, que idiota había sido al pensar que, en realidad, el hecho de que usara ese vestido lo haría sentir mejor.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo intente-dijo para sí misma, pero intentado que el mundo entero la escuchara, ella era Hinata, quien trataba día con día mejorar, quien no se rendía, quien luchaba, quien intentaba cambiar, Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke estaba de pie, a una distancia prudente de la chica, se había dado una vuelta por la casa, tenía que aclarar sus tormentosos sentimientos, cuando regreso a la cocina, por un momento creyó que alguna amiga de Hinata estaba en su casa de visita, aquella joven era realmente muy hermosa, la chica se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, pero no eran los de otra, eran los de ella, esos ojos blancos que él ya conocía, por eso ella sentía que lo recordaba, porque se habían visto antes, ella no era solo una chica, era Hyuga Hinata, la mujer de la que escapo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su lado bueno le gritaba que huyera, pero su lado malvado, el único lado que el reconocía, le susurro suavemente, "Por favor, has mi vida divertida", una sonrisa torcida y vacía se pintó en su rostro, tenía que escuchar a su lado inicuo o simplemente, estaría perdido, simplementa ya no sabría quién era.

.

.

.

N/A: Sé que he tardado una eternidad, pero, no es mi culpa, entre Tomás de Aquino, Aristóteles, Sartre y demás filósofos, me tienen mareada, la escuela me ha absorbido de una forma poco saludable. Pero en fin, siempre hay un tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en los episodios anteriores. Espero no aburrirlos mucho, también espero que opinen algo sobre la historia, bueno, malo, solo díganme que tal.

Aunque no los conozca, los quiero, por leer mis historias, me motivan a seguir con mis sueños.

Bueno, estoy medio emotiva, lo sé, pero es que siento que mi tiempo para escribir se está volviendo cada vez más pequeño, la universidad se acerca y bueno, ya saben, universidades.

Ya basta de rodeos, y vamos a lo importante, lo reviews, jejejeje, claro que no, lo más importante es agradecerles por leerme. Muchas Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que no esperes algo de mí.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 4:**

"_**Siendo sincero"**_

"_Benditos sean los olvidadizos; le ganan la batalla incluso a sus propios errores" (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esos ojos blancos tan poco comunes, ese color de cabello, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, era ella, siempre ha sido ella, seguro era que no la miraba, seguro era porque esa era la primera vez que la había visto en verdad, era ella, no había duda, todo este tiempo intentando huir de su pasado, y ahora el solo se había lanzado a sus brazos, ¿y todo por qué?, por una ridícula apuesta con un trio de idiotas.

Estaba tan perdido en su charla interna que no había notado que la estaba mirando de mala manera, sumiéndola cada vez más en un agujero de inseguridades.

-Sabía que algo saldría mal-dijo con voz llorosa, emprendiendo una frenética carrera de regreso a su habitación, y es que su única intención había sido reconfortarle un poco, en su mente brillo el escenario en donde él le contaba cosas bellas sobre su infancia y ella lo escuchaba, rememorando algún buen recuerdo también, a cambio solo recibió esa mirada fastidiada, sorprendida, molesta, decepcionada, esa que ella muy bien conocía, pues su padre se la había otorgado toda la vida, ¿tan grande era su fealdad?, ¿tan mal lucia, que una persona que tenía catalogada como amable no podía engañarle y decirle que no se veía tan espantosa?, comenzó a llorar, había echado todo a perder, no tendría rostro para volverlo a ver, ella solo quería quitarle ese rostro tan triste que tenía cuando miro el vestido, a cambio solo logro que luciera aún más consternado, cerro con un portazo, se tiró en el piso y lloro en silencio pero sin reservas.

Sasuke miro todo aquello sin saber bien a bien que hacer, ¿tendría que irse?, si ella lo reconocía sería algo verdaderamente incomodo, pero no del todo importante, ¿y si se quedaba?, se divertiría, se divertiría muchísimo, ya la había lastimado alguna vez, no de forma directa ciertamente, convenientemente ahora tenía la oportunidad de cobrarse aquella humillación que vivió a manos de su padre, porque parecía que él estaba a su lado solo para repetirle una y otra vez lo decepcionado que estaba de él, pero aquella frase, aquellas palabras habían sido la chispa, "no pudiste ni hacer eso bien, una persona que tu consideras insignificante, te ha dejado por alguien todavía más insignificante, eres tan indigno de ser mi hijo, como deseo que nunca hubieras nacido, que hubieras muerto tú en lugar de ella, que jamás hubieses llegado a llenarme de tanta vergüenza, eres una completa deshonra ", fue lo último que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar de parte de aquel hombre, aquella vez, no oculto su rostro, no agacho su mirada, se puso de pie, camino dándole la espalda a su padre, se iría, no aguantaba más vivir aquel infierno, ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de hacer que alguien pagara todas sus penas, oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, pero lo había cagado, viéndola con tal desprecio, era solo lógico que ella también lo despreciara, tenía que reconfortarla de alguna forma, no que le importara que ella estuviera llorando, le importaba el hecho de que su cruel venganza escondida, ahora, tras la fachada de una apuesta, se viera destruida, camino con lentitud hasta su puerta, toco amablemente una par de veces, pero ella no respondía, tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la blanca madera, cerró los ojos con algo de frustración, error, solo pudo ver a su madre, aquello del vestido era verdad, cuando vio su espalda no pudo evitar recordarla, realmente eran muy parecidas, eso lo enojaba aún más, volvió a tocar la puerta, pero su madre y su sonrisa amable no se iban, seguían insistentes, con la mirada le decía que la reconfortara, que la hiciera sentir mejor, frente a su madre se sentía tan vulnerable, como un niño pequeño que debía de obedecer del mejor de los modos.

-Hinata, no sé muy bien porque lloras, pero…si ha sido por mi culpa, te pido que me perdones, no ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal-se sintió satisfecho con aquello, el pocas veces le había pedido perdón a alguien, después de que se fuera de su casa no le había pedido disculpas a nadie, quizás incluso antes de eso, para él era más que suficiente, pero nuevamente estaba el rostro de su madre, negaba suavemente y le indicaba que con aquello no bastaba, él no entendía que más quería, pero una voz susurro, "se sinceró", apretó los puños, si quería verla sufrir tenía que hacer esto, pensó en lo divertido que resultaría el que ella creyera que confiaba completamente en su persona-es solo que…en realidad te pareces a alguien que yo quise… demasiado, el verte así, me trajo recuerdos dolorosos, no ha sido nada personal-creyó que decirlo sería fácil, creyó que no le dolería, pero un nudo en su garganta lo estaba ahogando, suspiro profundamente esperando que ella saliera, espero por algunos minutos, pero ella no lo hacía, lo agradeció de alguna forma, no quería que ella viera sus ojos enrojecidos, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar-lo lamento…me voy, no quiero incomodarte más-internamente sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no era falso, pero se obligaba a creer que sí, se obligaba a pensar que todo lo hacía por un perverso fin, todo para sentirse bien, todo para no perderse. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no estaría esperándola toda la vida, sonrió de forma burlona, ya encontraría otra forma de humillarla, camino con toda su arrogancia y seguridad, se sentía realmente un maldito cabrón, y eso era perfecto, ser así era perfecto, imagino el rostro de la muchacha, todo lleno de culpa, sintió un enorme placer al saber que la muy estúpida estaría sufriendo por él, como si de verdad el necesitara de eso, sin duda ser manipulador era verdaderamente agradable.

Estaba frente a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando escucho su voz, se detuvo en seco, su declaración lo sorprendió un instante, para después deleitarlo, todo su juego había servido, la pobrecita estaba hecha un mar de culpa.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir, ya no lloriqueaba, se sentía triste, como al principio, solo que ahora estaba triste por otro motivo, él no la había mirado como su padre, por la misma razón que lo hacia su padre, ni siquiera la estaba mirando a ella, él se miraba de esa forma, tal vez solo hizo que reviviera algún recuerdo doloroso, tal vez alguno en donde solo quisiera ser reconocido por alguien, tal como ella lo deseo toda su vida, sin duda, aquel muchacho era más parecido a ella de lo que imagino.-Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, ha sido solo culpa mía, yo soy la que te ha hecho daño, perdóname por actuar de una forma tan infantil y …por favor…no te vayas-lo último era su miedo gritando, no quería que él se fuera, no quería que se quedara solo y la dejara sola a ella, sentía hambre de confortarle, de hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor, tal vez si le hablaba de su pasado, el pudiera abrirse y dejar atrás el suyo, tal vez los dos juntos pudieran superar el pasado, ese que todavía era un triste presente.

-Si no quieres que me vaya, no lo hare, pero por favor prométeme que no volverás a llorar-el giro sobre sus talones, se topó con sus ojos enrojecidos, pero con una expresión de completa empatía, eso lo irrito, seguro que aquella chica con complejo de Madre Teresa creía entender su dolor, cuando de seguro no se imaginaba ni lo que tuvo que soportar.

-No puedo prometerlo-hizo una pequeña pausa, meditaba sobre cómo proceder, necesitaba ayudarlo, lo necesitaba también, tenía que ser cuidadosa, él era alguien sensible con su pasado, tenía que actuar con prudencia para poder ayudarlo-así como yo te recordé a alguien-lo miro con tristeza, estaba a punto de contarle sus penas a alguien, nunca en su vida había tenido ese privilegio-tus ojos, esa expresión que me diste, fue muy dolorosa, me sentí como de 6 años otra vez-soltó una risita amarga y una pausa nuevamente, Sasuke se sintió extraño, algo estaba oprimiendo su pecho, era esa sensación molesta que se experimenta cuando se guarda el llanto, esas ganas de no querer respirar, pues se tiene la seguridad que cualquier movimiento llevara a la consecuencia inminente de las lágrimas, apretaba sus manos, buscaba fuerza en donde ya no la había, porque en ese momento él era débil, débil como lo es cualquier ser humano, porque en él no existía absolutamente nada que pudiera quitarle ese remolino de sentimientos.

-Mentirosa-le respondió con furia, ella estaba jugando con él, solo decía eso para hacerle sentir empatía, o alguna de esas estupideces, seguro lo recordaba y trataba de vengarse.

Ella se puso pálida, eso si no lo esperaba, ¿mentirosa?, su tono sugería más, controladora, malvada, su voz estaba impregnada en rabia, en dolor, en ese momento, ella podía jurar que la odiaba con toda su alma.

-¿Mentirosa?-dijo en un susurro, eso solo lo hizo enfadar más, ¿para qué seguía fingiendo toda esa inocencia?

-No trates de comprenderme, no pienses que inventando cosas vas a poder llegar a mí, detesto que me mientan para intentar ayudarme, así que deja de ser tan hipócrita y confiesa que has llorado porque creíste que me pareciste horrenda-la frialdad en su voz, lo lejano que se escuchaba, la hicieron sentirse más decepcionada de ella, que pobre opinión tenia de su persona.

-No te creas que eres el único con un pasado triste-lo dijo, sin más, sin pensar en las consecuencias, él la miro aún más molesto, estaba a punto de vociferar alguna cosa, pero estaba dispuesta a callarlo-¿sabes por qué vivo sola?, ¿alguna vez ta has preguntado el por qué siempre parezco angustiada?, no creas que es por ti, apenas si te conozco…y si te digo todo esto porque creí encontrar a alguien con problemas como yo, creí que por fin alguien entendería mi dolor, no lo estoy haciendo para dañarte, simplemente trataba de ayudar, pero si te parece que miento con algún fin malvado, está bien, no vuelvas a hablarme, aléjate de mí, desconfía, que será lo correcto ya verás.

-¿Hyuga?, ¿no?-ella se quedó congelada, él la conocía de algún otro lado, eso era malo-no te sorprendas, lo sé por tus ojos, ¿crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que una señorita perfección de la familia Hyuga tuvo una triste infancia?, no soy tan ingenuo, se cómo son todos ustedes, de seguro eres otro modelo de perfección proveniente de ese lugar, así que no vengas con el cuento de la soledad, que estoy seguro que de soledad no conoces ni la definición.

-Crees eso de mí-dijo con tristeza, en un susurro doloroso, ser una Hyuga solo le había ocasionado que la gente la prejuzgara, porque para todos, los Hyuga son perfectos, no sufren, como robots sin sentimientos programados para tener éxito en todo, al parecer ella no era del todo Hyuga, o algún error habían cometido al programarla, porque de perfección no tenía nada, lo único que sabía hacer con maestría era equivocarse- que triste que seas igual a todos, ahora confirmo que no has tenido un pasado triste, si conocieras algo del dolor, podrías identificar cuando alguien miente y cuando no lo hace. Dime tu, que eres tan experto en el dolor, ¿qué te hace creer que miento?, o mejor, dime ¿por qué te mentiría?, lo único que yo quiero es ya no estar sola, pero es mi error, no eres el indicado, porque no sabes entender, solo sabes juzgar.

-¡Sé que mientes!-cerro los ojos, estaba enojado, furioso, no quería seguir mirando esos ojos perlados porque se daba cuenta de que en verdad estaba sufriendo, pero no quería entenderla, no quería hacerlo o todas sus murallas serian derrumbadas en un instante.

-Tengo que irme-dijo empezando a caminar, era su casa, el que tenía que irse era él, pero se sentía tan herida que no resistiría un instante más en su presencia. Paso a su lado y se dio cuenta de su error, no es que no la entendiera o no fuera capaz de hacerlo, era solamente que no quería verse vulnerable, tenía que irse con más razón, ahora no solo estaba molesta, tan bien se sentía culpable.

Él no dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo, la dejo irse, la dejo pasar a su lado, cuando la escucho marcharse, abrió sus ojos y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió como no lo había hecho nunca, corrió para alcanzarla, solamente porque tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que se marchara.

Corría en la dirección contraria la casa de Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos lloraban, nadie podía verla, esa calle era muy solitaria, corría y corría, como siempre huyendo, siempre siendo cobarde, de pronto sus pasos comenzaron a perder ritmo, ahora solo caminaba, de cualquier modo nadie la venia persiguiendo, no es como si su pudiera dejar atrás su pasado y tampoco la perseguía el presente, estaba incrustada, al parecer, eternamente en la nada, así que correr era solo algo estúpido, un viento frio paso, hace mucho que no sentía tanto frio, miro hacia abajo, hasta ese momento fue consciente de su apariencia, ese vestido, ese gesto que había sido tan privado entre ella y Sasuke, ahora estaba a la vista de un montón de hombres que no la veían con buenos ojos.

Comenzó a sentirse muy asustada, el miedo siempre la paralizaba, uno de los tipos la estaba siguiendo de cerca, demasiado cerca, con esos ojos llenos de sucia lujuria, ansiosos de un placer negado, esperando el momento de excitarse con los gritos, con el llanto, esos ojos a los que tanto temía, esos ojos que tanto la habían dañado. Trataba de correr con discreción, pero el tipo tenía toda la intención de llegar a ella, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, aquel hombre alto, estaba justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente y oloroso a alcohol en su cabello, miro de reojo, lo vio moverse, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento, la horrible escena de algunos años atrás se repetiría, como una especie de pesadilla iterativa, sentía hasta cierto grado resignación, iba a pasar y ella era muy débil como para poder evitarlo, no había podido hacerlo antes, nada le hacía creer que pudiera evitarlo ahora, sentía culpa, no solo eso, estaba segura de que era su culpa, por vestir así, era toda su culpa. Apretó los ojos, sintió el cuerpo de alguien abrazarla con fuerza, justo frente a ella, estaba perdida, tendría que volver a sentir ese dolor nuevamente.

.

.

.

Salió a toda prisa, pero ya no había ni rastro de la chica por la calle, estaba en una disyuntiva, ¿qué camino seguir?, ¿el camino que lo llevaba a su casa, o el que lo alejaba de ella?, actuó solo por instinto, decidió tomar el camino que alejaba, tenía que correr más rápido, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, corrió, sintió un golpe de adrenalina al ver a un tipo desagradable a punto de tocarla, la furia lo invadió, no permitiría que algo como eso pasara, no nuevamente, no si él podía impedirlo, el instinto estaba en él, así que sin meditarlo, se lanzó hacia ella, la envolvió en sus brazos, la tomo entre su cuerpo de forma posesiva, tenía que demostrarle a aquel sujeto que ella era suya, no porque en realidad lo quisiera, pero si para protegerla.

-Te encontré nena, pensé que no te alcanzaría.

.

.

.

Escucho su voz, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad, no había respirado en todo el trayecto, volver a sentir su aroma a limón, fue como volver a vivir, se hundió en el pecho del muchacho, por el miedo y porque le había dicho nena, estaba muy sonrojada, por el esfuerzo, por la cercanía con Sasuke y por aquella palabra, nena, era mal momento para pensar en esas cosas, pero le gusto que Sasuke le dijera así.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no me miras?-le dijo Sasuke en tono juguetón, hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por el sujeto, que se había alejado un poco. Levanto la barbilla de la chica, miro de reojo al tipo que aún lo veía con duda, lo miro fijamente, retándolo, indicándole su superioridad-¿Qué?, ¿acaso ya no soy digno de tus ojos, de esa hermosa mirada?-hablo cerca de sus labios, muy cerca, pero aun lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en esa calle solitaria escucharan, sonrió de medio lado al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha, miro nuevamente al sujeto, que aún lo retaba, que aún se creía mejor que él.-Hinata, solo déjate llevar-esta vez hablo en un susurro, ella no lo entendió al primer momento, pero cuando sintió un calor distinto en sus labios, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, algo corrió por su cuerpo, una energía extraña, no se movía, solo estaba ahí, presionando los labios de Sasuke, con las manos bien aferradas a su pecho, buscando algo firme de donde sostenerse.

Se separó lentamente de los labios de la chica, demasiado lento, no quería dejar de sentir su calor, la tenía tomado de la cintura, como nuca antes había hecho con una mujer, de forma tierna, dulce, él nunca había besado así, él era apasionado, desesperado, rudo, pero no quería ser así con ella, por alguna contradictoria razón, hacerle daño le causaba un gran conflicto, eso solo hacía que quisiera poder hacerlo, esa impotencia de sentir que no podía era algo que lo estaba motivando para tratarla mal, para hacerle cosas despreciables.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, se sintió extrañamente feliz, estaba suavemente sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y con los labios algo enrojecidos por a presión, un brillo especial adornaba sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo se rio suavemente, fue extraño escuchar el sonido de su propia risa.

Ella abrió los ojos, con vergüenza, lo miro, al verlo feliz se dio cuenta de que ese día no había fallado del todo, Sasuke ahora tenía buena cara, esa expresión triste estaba en el pasado, lo habían superado, de alguna forma, juntos.

-Te ves realmente muy bonita con ese vestido azul-le dijo parando de reír, ella no supo que hacer, nunca recibía halagos, solo atino a quedarse en silencio.- ¿Qué pasa nena, te comió la lengua el ratón?-era algo extraño, Sasuke se sentía feliz, verla nerviosa, sonrojada, y sin palabras, le gusto, "se ve estúpida", gritaba su pate mala, pero por primera vez en un buen tiempo, se permitió ignorar esa maldad en su interior y solo disfrutar del momento.

N/A: Bueno, sé que no entienden muy bien lo de "huir de Hinata", no todavía, pero espero y ya se vallan dando una idea, ¿me dejan sus teorías?

En el siguiente capítulo hablaran más de sus dolorosos y respectivos pasados, pero todavía no habrá mucho de aquello de "huir de Hinata". Uh! Que suspenso (jajaja).

¿Les gusto?, ¿estuvo más o menos?, díganmelo por favor, ya saben que los reviews son como dinero en efectivo para los escritores de fanfiction.

Los quiero muchísimo, no los conozco pero el simple hecho de que alimenten mis sueños los convierte en personas verdaderamente importantes para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que no esperes algo de mí.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 5:**

"_**A pesar de tu total carencia de cualidades"**_

_Y a menudo no se quiere, con el amor, más que saltar por encima de la envidia. Y a menudo atacamos y nos creamos un enemigo para ocultar que somos vulnerables. (Friedrich Nietzsche, "Así hablo Zaratustra")_

_._

_._

_._

"_recuerdos"_

_._

_._

_._

"Nena… nena… nena" esa palabra la venia persiguiendo desde hace un par de días, pero el día de hoy en específico, no podía dejar de pensarla, no podía dejar de pensar en esos brazos fuertes que tomaron su cintura con posesión, esos ojos intensos que le brindaron seguridad, y esos labios repitiendo constantemente "nena" siendo después posados sobre los suyos, con una delicadeza tan hermosa, que se sintió segura, creyó que la siguiente vez que un hombre la besara, un miedo enorme la invadiría, pero no sucedió, besar a Sasuke había sido perfecto, tan perfecto como los días soleados y cálidos, como el agua fresca en el calor primaveral de medio día, besar a Sasuke, besarlo era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en su vida, una de las pocas cosas de las que no se arrepentía, esas cosas que se quedan para siempre, esas cosas que uno no quiere superar, esas cosas que con mucho agrado disfrutaríamos de repetir una y otra vez, sin cansarnos, para su triste desgracia, la vida sigue, el futuro no te pide permiso para llegar y convierte al momento en pasado.

Suspiró, medio enamorada, medio triste y completamente resignada, aquella tarde de besos inesperados, había culminado casi perfectamente, lástima que ese "casi" tuviera el enorme poder de echar todo a perder-casi-dijo mirando por la ventana de su oficina, el paisaje era gris, siempre lo era, como una gran mancha en su memoria, aunque se la pasaba mirando por esa ventana, estaba segura de que si alguien le preguntaba, no podría describirlo.

Una melancolía la invadió, esa que te llega y no se marcha, junto con ella, un montón de recuerdos le llegaron, recuerdos llenos de él, llenos de sus labios.

Pero seguramente que él no volvería a besarla, después de cómo había reaccionado, solo se necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para saber que alguien le había hecho daño, estaba segura que no querría volver a tocar a alguien tan asquerosa como ella.

.

.

.

"_**-**__¿Qué pasa nena, te comió la lengua el ratón?-no supo que decir, vio el rostro de su salvavidas, de su héroe personal, no de esa burda imitación que había estado momentos antes en su departamento, gritándole mentirosa, ese era el Sasuke que no se cansaba de cuidarla y rescatarla de su mala suerte, ese Sasuke que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, ese Sasuke que llego solo para mejorar todo, para llenar su soledad con compañía y para curar sus heridas._

_Él la tomó de la mano y la guio de forma segura, al pasar al lado de aquel sujeto, le dio una amenazante mirada e hizo el mismo movimiento que hizo con los chicos del mini-súper, ese que le había revelado su identidad al ver su silueta por la ventana de aquel jardín, sonrío, con ese solo movimiento el sujeto había salido corriendo, sospecho que esos ojos tan expresivos y poderosos tenían algo que ver._

_-Lo siento Hinata, ahora sé que no mentías, mi error.-Genial, ahora el malvado Sasuke caminaba con una chica insegura, no era fea en realidad, pero parecía que trataba de ocultarse del mundo, y además estaba pidiendo disculpas, y ¿todo para qué?, para ganar una estúpida apuesta, "y para lastimar a una persona", le dijo su parte oscura con una risa demoniaca y divertida, lo pensó mejor, ¿valía la pena?, ¿en verdad tantas eran sus ganas de lastimarla?, "por supuesto", se respondió el solo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era mentira, trato de encontrar argumentos para que aquello fuera verdad, así que comenzó a enumerarlos, 1: ¿por qué le pedía disculpas?, era culpa de la chica el sacar temas que a él no le importaban, 2: ella había tenido gran culpabilidad en su última discusión con su padre, aquella que había puesto final a su etapa de querer agradarle, claro que en cierta medida él lo había ocasionado, pero él era el, y la culpa era de ella. Sí, definitivamente tenía que hacerla pagar, si estaba a su lado, haciendo cosas que en situaciones normales no haría, no era porque le pareciera linda o agradable, no, claro que nada tenía que ver lo que sentía en sus entrañas al verla sonreír, ni la furia que sintió al ver los ojos deseosos de aquel hombre, para nada, esas cosas eran solo fingidas, el hacía todo aquello para ganársela, para hacer que confiara y después destruirla._

_-No te preocupes, creo que yo también lo tome de la forma equivocada, tus ojos me dicen que también has sufrido mucho, era solo lógico que reaccionaras así-se habían detenido, frente a un gran árbol que brindaba una refrescante sombra, aun la tenía tomada de la mano, al detenerse habían quedado cara a cara, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sasuke, al decir aquello la chica le había dado una sonrisa que se le antojo hermosa, para su mala fortuna se había sonrojado y las palabras habían desaparecido de su mente, solo podía pensar en sus labios, entonces recordó su suavidad, ese sabor dulce que había sentido y ese delicioso calor._

_-¿Ló-lógico?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, tartamudeo al principio, pero tenía una revolución interior de entrañas así que lo paso por alto._

_-Sí-respondió girándose y continuando con el camino, una ventisca paso, levantando ligeramente su vestido, soltó la mano de Sasuke para controlarlo, el vacío que ambos experimentaron era algo que habían sentido pocas veces en la vida. Ella se había sonrojado un poco más de lo que estaba hace un momento, él, sintió una pequeña punzada de deseo en su parte baja, cuando el aire revoloteo la tela azul de ese vestido, había visto la parte trasera más lejana de sus muslos, pudo ver una delicada línea de encaje negro, pudo imaginar la suavidad de esa parte de su cuerpo, no es que ella lo hiciera a propósito, estaba seguro de que esa chica nunca en su vida había hecho algo con el fin de ser sexy, pero eso, precisamente eso, la hacía lucir más deseable, esa inocencia combinada con ese cuerpo era lo que la hacía parecer tan atractiva, paro en seco sus pensamientos, ¿por qué si era tan bonita era tan insegura?, muchas respuestas pasaron por su mente y ninguna era agradable, esa punzada en su parte baja, que de cierto modo había disfrutado sentir, se trasladó a su conciencia causándole dolor y borrándole cualquier rastro de deseo, "nada de culpa imbécil, trata como te han tratado y nadie en tu miserable vida te ha tratado con decencia", era cierto, basta de sentimientos estúpidos-es lógico que las personas creen barreras, cuando uno ha sufrido muchas cosas duras en su vida tiende a crear formas de autodefensa, como medida para prevenir nuevos dolores-la chica completo su explicación, él la miro, sin duda no era estúpida, por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso de que no fuera tonta, diablos, ¿qué pasaba con él?, tenía que ser malo, o entonces ¿qué seria?_

_-¿Cuáles son tus defensas?-le pregunto cuando estaban entrando nuevamente a la casa de la chica._

_Ella no supo que responder, sabia cuáles eran y sabia porque había construido cada una de sus barreras, pero ¿podía contárselas a él?, no lo conocía mucho, sin embargo, sabía que él también tenía problemas, que ya no estaba enojado y emocional y que tal vez podría servirle hablar con alguien, era una buena persona, podía contarle, sí que podía, incluso tal vez también podría ayudarlo a él._

_-Si no quieres decirlo, entiendo, a mí también me cuesta hablar de esas cosas-no supo cómo o porque había agregado eso último, se sintió demasiado vulnerable al decirlo._

_-Me gustaría contártelos, pero ¿en verdad quieres escuchar los problemas de una chica como yo?- la chica lo miraba a los ojos, él se sintió especial, ella no miraba a nadie más a los ojos, la conocía poco, pero estaba seguro de eso, solo asintió, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.-Una de mis barreras principales es el no hablar mucho, siempre me ha dado miedo decir las cosas, siempre que trataba de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, mi padre me decía que no era suficiente, siempre me menospreciaba, él siempre me decía cosas hirientes, siempre me hablaba de una manera muy dura, tan severa que empezaba a tartamudear sin poder evitarlo, entonces él se enojaba más, así que decidí hablar menos, para de alguna forma, tartamudear menos-Guau, eso era lo que ambos pensaban, una por la fluidez de sus palabras, el otro por el enorme parecido con su caso, ella no lo estaba inventando, lo veía en sus ojos, "bien hecho Sasuke, ahora la estúpida confía en ti", pensó aquello para cubrir sus buenos pensamientos hacia ella, sin duda ahora era su turno de decir algo para confortarla, no lo haría por empatía, claro que eso era algo que no estaba en su diccionario, lo haría para poder llevar acabo su malvado plan._

_-Se lo que es eso-ya, listo, no pensaba decir nada más, era suficiente para él, su frialdad y su indiferencia, estaba conforme. Vio el rostro de Hinata y supo que solo se estaba engañando-bueno, es que, me pasa algo parecido, veras, siempre estuve bajo la sombra de mi hermano mayor, así que por más que me esforzara, mi padre siempre menospreciaba todo lo que hacía-su tono se iba haciendo más duro, de forma paulatina, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de su pasado, ella conocía ese sentimiento perfectamente, la había acompañado toda la vida, ese sentimiento de impotencia por nunca poder ser suficiente, para nadie y por lo tanto vivir siendo insuficiente para uno mismo._

_-Se lo que se siente-él levanto la vista, ella había tocado su hombro, apenas por unos 4 segundos, pero nunca se había sentido tan reconfortado, es como si se hubiera quitado un gran costal de arena de la espalda, como si respirara por primera vez, se sentía tan bien decirlo, se sentía tan bien el sentirte escuchado, comprendido y reconfortado._

_-Gracias-ella solo sonrió y desvió la mirada, él la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo, se acercó, hasta quedar tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, el sonrojo de la muchacha se hizo más fuerte, la iba a besar nuevamente y esta vez sería porque quería hacerlo, no para salvarla del mal._

_-¿Qué va hacer?-pregunto ella, ¿por qué lo hizo?, miedo era la mejor respuesta, cuando tenía miedo actuaba de dos posibles formas, se ponía tartamuda e introvertida, o una valentía estúpida se apoderaba de ella._

_-¿No es lógico?-dijo el tratando de acercarse más, lo había dicho lleno de arrogancia._

_-¿Pero por qué?-dijo alejándose un poco, realmente quería, deseaba, anhelaba ser besada por él, pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas, ¿por qué?, por esa estúpida valentía que la había invadido-digo, soy torpe, fea, creo que no soy nada parecida a lo que debes de estar acostumbrado, tartamudeo, soy una repudiada, soy alguien carente de cualidades, así que ¿por qué?-dijo con tanto odio propio que Sasuke se encontró realmente sorprendido, ella sí que tenía muchas barreras, sin duda alguna había sufrido un poco más que él, que graciosos, era la primera vez que conocía alguien más miserable que él y en vez de tratar de encontrar alguna compañía sana en esa persona, solo trataba de hacerlo más infeliz, "así es la vida, algunos sufren por que quieren y otros por mala suerte", de nuevo su parte oscura le aconsejaba, se sintió invadido, ya era hora de que el Sasuke "bueno" se fuera a dormir, el Sasuke malo se estaba apoderando de su control._

_-A pesar de tu total carencia de cualidades-dijo con todo el sarcasmo que la vida y la creación le habían dado-tú me gustas-la boca de Hinata se había abierto ligeramente, cosa que él aprovecho para abalanzarse contra su boca, para meter su lengua hasta el fondo, toda esa ternura, toda esa dulce posesión habían quedado en el olvido, ahora la besaba violentamente, hasta con odio, inevitablemente ella recordó, así la había besado aquel sujeto, así de doloroso. Ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, asustada, en su mente, no estaba en su casa, estaba en aquel callejón siendo sodomizada. Sasuke mordió su labio, eso la trajo a la realidad, con toda la ira contenida que tenía, lo abofeteo, él iba a refutar con alguna blasfemia, pero al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, expresando un terror tan inmenso que lo sintió propio, prefirió callar, de verdad que odiaba tener siempre la razón, ahora solo lo había confirmado, vestía de esa forma porque habían abusado de ella._

_Él la miró con lastima, ella lo vio, pero interpreto esa mirada como asco, ¿por qué, justamente cuando conocía a un buen hombre, más importante aún, un hombre que le gustaba, esos recuerdos horribles tenían que colmarla?, sin duda alguna, esa tarde de su pasado, la capacidad de amar se le había retirado, había desaparecido de su sistema, estaba condenada a la soledad, esa soledad de la que estaba cada vez más harta. _

_-Vete por favor, justo ahora, no soy buena compañía-Sasuke no actuó ni bueno, ni malo, solo indiferente, lo había cagado, de nuevo, solo que esta vez su oscuridad se sentía satisfecha, su oscuridad se reía, ese sufrimiento lo hacía feliz, lástima que su diminuta parte buena estuviera tan latente en él cuando estaba cerca de la chica, así que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no pudo evitar querer acariciarla y tratarla con amabilidad, enseñarle que no todos los hombres son así, que algunos pueden brindar el más grande placer solo con caricias suaves, esa parte diminuta deseaba demostrarle a Hinata que era una mujer, una muy bella, esa parte diminuta deseaba con toda su fuerza hacerle el amor, hacerle el amor hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas."_

_._

_._

_._

Esperaba parado junto a su ventana, esperaba por ella, para poder verla, tenía la ventana abierta para poder ver cuando doblara por la esquina y entonces, bajar a toda prisa al jardín e interceptarla.

Vio aparecer una silueta y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo, llego a su jardín justo a tiempo, incluso puedo arreglarse el pelo y lucir impecable, la silueta se aclaró y tomo forma de la chica que lleno sus sueños esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido pesadillas, en cambio se la había pasado soñando haciéndole el amor, enseñándole los placeres que se pueden recibir de aquel acto hermoso, su despertar no fue grato, se encontró con un gran problema entre sus pantalones, se reprochó un poco internamente, si hubiera hecho las cosas como era debido, y si no hubiera huido de ella en un acto de rebeldía, tal vez todos esos sueños serian una realidad diaria. En fin, que más daba, ahora estaba en un plan para llegar a ese fin.

Cuando la vio más claramente, pudo verla más triste de lo normal, los mecánicos no estaban, no había nada que le impidiera ver ese jardín con total calma, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y su mente en otro cielo, uno muy lejano de la tierra.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no te gustan la flores?-ella dio un brinco, lo miro con vergüenza, no supo que hacer, solo se enraizó al suelo y sus palabras decidieron suicidarse con pastillas.-Siempre las miras, pero hoy parece que el suelo es más interesante y hermoso-hizo una pequeña broma, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, a él le importaba que la hubieran violado, no de una mala manera, le importaba porque no le gustaba verla así de avergonzada, quería reanimarla, quería quererla, quería enseñarle- anda pasa a verlas, tal vez hasta te regale una-tenía la necesidad de reconfortarla, jamás imagino que algo como lo que estaba seguro que le había pasado, le hubiera pasado, sobre todo a Hinata, las pocas veces que la vio en el pasado, se veía muy modosa, demasiado elegante, tímida, no se imaginaba en que momento la hubieran dejado sola eso locos Hyuga que no la dejaban salir ni a la esquina sin un guardaespaldas, por lo que le había contado un amigo la cuidaban demasiado, no era tonto así que o un familiar había abusado de ella o esa vez…-no vas a pasar, ¿así que ya no te agrado?-sabía que no era por eso que actuaba así, era vergüenza lo que veía en sus ojos, realmente se sentía mal por ella.

Hinata lo miro preocupada, y saco fuerzas de algún lado para poder hablar, no quería que él creyera eso.

-No claro que no por dios, eres una gran persona, jamás me desagradarías, es solo que, bueno, no quiero quitar…-su risa hizo que guardara silencio, se reía celestialmente, tal vez porque se estaba atropellando con las palabras y fácilmente podría competir contra un rapero en cuanto a velocidad, también podía ser por su siempre fiel y patético porte mediocre.

-Toma-le dijo parando de reír, extendiendo frente al rostro de la muchacha una pequeña flor blanca, ella se puso colorada de vergüenza, nunca un detalle como ese la había hecho sentir mejor, esa flor era muy pequeña, muy sencilla, pero bonita, de esas bellezas que no necesitan de colores llamativos, ni de nada más que su propia esencia-así está mejor, me gusta que seas vergonzosa, pero por las razones correctas.

.

.

.

N/A: La inspiración invadió mi mente, estoy escribiendo con mucha fluidez esta historia, me ha atrapado por completo.

Esa última escena, en donde Sasuke le da una flor, me la imagine como en Road to ninja, que Sasuke sacaba flores como por arte de magia, ejejejejejejeje.

Espero que ya se den más ideas de "huir de Hinata", espero teorías.

Estoy considerando cambiar la historia a clasificación M, no pensé que me fueran a salir lemons, pero creo que si los habrá, también hablare de la violación de Hinata y creo seré explícita, ¿está bien?, ¿no se enojan?, si tienen una idea mejor o alguna objeción háganmelo saber.

Bueno, que les pareció, buena, díganme en un review, mala o aburrida, por favor, no sean tan duros.

A los que han colocado esta historia en favoritos o en alertas, a los que dejaron un review el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, son mi principal motivo para continuar con esta historia.

Y A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEER. 


End file.
